prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Nikki Bella Heel Turn?
I have a serious sinking feeling that Nikki Bella will turn heel down the line, and it's a feeling I've had since the first day after Payback, the event that saw Brie Bella stand by her man, then-WWE World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan, and actually quit WWE to keep the title in his possession. Entering Payback, Stephanie McMahon gave the injured Bryan an ultimatum: either surrender his title, or his wife will be fired because of that shove she gave her around a month ago. Not only did Brie take some power away from Stephanie by quitting, she gave her some embarrassment with a slap to her face. As expected, the evil Stephanie took her embarrassment out on Brie's sister, Nikki, and wasted no time unleashing her wrath on the remaining Bella on the WWE roster. On the very next day, Stephanie put Nikki in a handicap match against Foxsana, and was, of course, soundly defeated. After the match ended, the heel duo unleashed a vicious attack towards Nikki, most likely under the orders of Stephanie. From that moment, I figured that this would lead to a heel turn for Nikki, because the punishment certainly was not going to stop. Nikki had to face The Funkadactyls in another handicap match on Raw this past Monday, and the next day on Main Event', '''Stephanie put Nikki against the same duo again, but this time, she enlisted Alicia Fox as Nikki's partner. It was clearly a set up, as Alicia delivered a kick to Nikki's face and allowed Cameron, who is still undergoing her own villainous transformation, to pin her. Stephanie has continuously taunted Nikki with the concept that Brie "abandoned" her, but I honestly believe that Nikki is going to eventually believe that and she's going to take her frustrations out on her sister when she returns. This won't be the first time that the Bellas have feuded. I still remember their brief split back in 2009, which had Nikki as the evil twin. It actually led to a one-on-one match between the Bellas, which Nikki won; to this day, they have not faced each other again in a one-on-one match. A lot of people say that Nikki will never turn heel because she's dating WWE's #1 "superhero," John Cena. But the thing is, the only real-life relationship that WWE bothers to display on ''Raw, SmackDown, and PPVs is the one between Bryan and Brie. When it comes to other relationships, WWE acts like they're not together when we know they are, which is immensely stupid. It reminds of the many, many years that WWE spent hiding the clear fact that Triple H and Stephanie McMahon were a real-life couple, and doing a poor job of it, I might add. So when will Nikki make her villainous turn? Well, we'll have to wait a little while longer. As we all expected, websites confirmed that Brie vs Stephanie is pretty much set for SummerSlam, but a recent article stated that the match will most likely be an opportunity for Brie to get her job back. See, I figured that Brie would aggravate Stephanie to the point that she would be rehired before ''SummerSlam. If that happened and the match took place, then I could see Nikki turning into a villainess and helping Stephanie win, which could possibly lead to an alliance between the two. Clearly, with this stipulation, Brie is going to win and return to the Divas roster, and with that comes two possibilities that I've thought of for Nikki's heel turn. One, Nikki could congratulate Brie on her victory and then attack her out of the blue. Or two (and I ''really hope this happens), the Bellas could team together for the first time in months the next night on Raw, and Nikki could make a real big thing about how happy she is to be back with her sister. But during the match, the evil Nikki suddenly leaves Brie behind to be beaten down by their heel opponents, and after the match ends, Nikki could attack Brie to complete her heel turn. Nikki's motive: she wanted Brie to go through what she had to deal with when she was on her own. In any event, it could lead to one or two big PPV matches between the sisters, if this Bellas rivalry is done correctly. I honestly think that this could become a Divas Championship rivalry in due time, though I have no idea which Bella will be the champion and which one will be the challenger. But regardless, I hope to see a sibling rivalry play out between the Bellas, and longer than their last "feud" five years ago! Category:Blog posts